Mage and Agent
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Ditendang dari pack karena dianggap sebagai kelemahan setelah Nogitsune, Stiles memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York. Tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain jika ia memiliki sihir, disana Stiles mengembangkan bakatnya. Tanpa diduga, ia direkrut oleh SHIELD sebagai seorang Spesialis. Sambil menyembunyikan jati dirinya sbg Mage, ia bertempur bersama Avengers. m/m
1. just a human & spark

Chapter 1

Just a human and a spark

Tahun ketiga di SMA, setelah melewati semua hal gila menyangkut kadal raksasa—Kanima, Alpha Pack, Nogitsune, Zomby bitch-Kate Argent, Stiles menyadari jika ia punya batasan yang sudah hampir habis. Ia manusia biasa yang cuma terdiri dari tulang belulang rapuh seberat 50 kg yang tidak akan sembuh bila dihantam tinju feral werewolf atau cakar seorang Alpha, atau iblis atau zombie. Terutama ketika Beacon Hill menjadi pusat dari urusan paranormal dan abnormal untuk orang normal. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi, menghilang, lenyap dari tempat kelahirannya sekaligus terkutuk ini.

Bukan berarti ia menghilang seperti kelinci di topi sulap atau anak bermasalah yang kabur dari rumah—walau semua tanda-tanda anak bermasalah macam kebiasaan berbohong, biang kerok, PTSD, serangan panik, mimpi buruk, insomnia, ada semua padanya. Ia memutuskan kuliah sejauh mungkin dari Beacon Hill. Maka pilihan jatuh ke NYU, sedangkan teman-temannya yang tersisa memutuskan tetap tinggal di Beacon Hill, bahkan si Jenius Lydia.

Lydia, otak Jenius Lydia, yang punya hasrat besar menjadi wanita karir, bersinar dalam karirnya sebagai ahli matematika, mengubah tujuan hidupnya setelah ia mengungkap rahasia paling dalam yang ada di darahnya sebagai seorang Banshee.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan ia pergi dan Lydia tinggal. Selama ini selalu ia yang ingin tetap tinggal di Beacon Hill. Ia tidak pernah ingin jauh dari ayahnya. Tapi kini ia harus atau ia akan gila. Toh, dari awal ia bukan pack dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pack. Derek sudah menegaskan hal itu dari awal. Terlebih Derek dan Scott menyatukan kekuatan, menciptakan Hale-McCall Pack dan mengadopsi—puppy smug bastard—Isaac, posisinya sebagai sahabat Scott tergantikan dan apa yang menjadi hubungan satu-satunya dengan Pack hilang. Tidak ada yang pernah membicarakan fakta ini atau menyangkalnya, itu semua mengalir begitu saja seakan sebuah hal normal. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Ia bisa saja menyatakan diri lebih pantas dari yang lain untuk bergabung pada Pack, karena sedari awal, bahkan sebelum Alison atau Lydia atau Danny, ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah prahara ini. Ia penyatu, perekat dan salah satu alasan adanya Hale-McCall. Tapi ia memilih pergi. Ada batasan bagi manusia biasa untuk terluka atau disakiti, atau dihianati.

Sehari sebelum ia pergi ke New York, ia mendatangi Deaton. Mengemukakan keputusannya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum sedih dan setumpuk buku tentang Spark dan Sihir, "Untuk kau baca seandainya kau tertarik nantinya."

Deaton pernah berkata jika ia punya Spark, tapi sisa kegelapan dari Nogitsune membuatnya tidak seimbang, namun bukan berarti lenyap. Sparknya terlalu kuat untuk kalah dengan kegelapan kitsune itu, dan dengan jaminan latihan serius ia mungkin bisa mengembalikan potensinya. "Spark bisa menjadi Flame, Flame bisa menjadi Burn. Dan hanya para Mage saja yang memiliki Burn. Kau punya potensi mencapai itu. Jika kau tertarik aku punya kontak di New York yang bisa membinamu selama kau kuliah disana."

Maka, ia mengambil jurusan sosiologi antropologi dengan minor mitiologi, dan pergi ke New York dengan luka, depresi dan hati hancur. Ia pergi lebih awal, bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada siapapun kecuali ayahnya dan Lydia. Dalam perjalanan, ia mematahkan kartu SIM nya, membeli yang baru dan hanya mengirimkan nomor barunya pada ayahnya dan Lydia.

Musim panas pertama di asrama anak tahun pertama ia sekamar dengan Hilton anggota Ruby dan James seorang Nerd penggemar video game yang juga kebetulan Gay. Sebagai seorang BI yang belum terbuka secara ofisial, ia tidak masalah dan tidak punya niat membenarkan ke-straight-annya. Ia menjalani tahun pertamanya senormal mungkin bahkan hampir terasa sebuah anti klimaks. Ia pergi ke kampus, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, main PS2, dan membaca buku dari Deaton.

Pada awalnya ia hanya mempraktekkan sigil-sigil perlindungan sebagai percobaan di pintu kamar. Hilton dan James tidak berkomentar dan mungkin hanya menganggapnya anak gotic atau semacam penganut aliran sesat—banyak remaja yang terjangkit penyakit ini sebagai bentuk tingginya hormon masa puber. Tapi setelah sigil itu membuat seorang bully anti gay terlempar ketika ingin melewati pintu kamar untuk mengejar James, ia membuktikan jika sigil itu berfungsi dan spark-nya memang nyata. Maka, ia menghubungi kontak yang diberikan Deaton dan berusaha membagi waktu antara tugas kuliahnya dan tugas sihirnya.

Mentornya adalah pria paruh baya keturunan Hawai-Swiss yang memiliki tinggi 190 cm, berkulit eksotis dengan rambut pirang hampir putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti villain di komik superhero. Stiles menebak jika Harry tahu ia mantan anggota Hale-Scott pack, tapi pria itu tak pernah berucap apapun atau penasaran tentang masa lalunya.

Ia melakukan studi intensif pada liburan semesternya, memilih tetap di New York dibandingkan kembali ke Beacon Hill, berniat menuntaskan studi sihirnya secepat mungkin. Harry takjub sekaligus gamang dengan daya serap dan adaptasinya dalam belajar sihir. Bahkan saat tubuhnya hampir colaps dan kakinya hampir tidak bisa menyangga, ia terus mendorong hingga batas daya terakhir. Maka, pada akhir libur semester, tiga hari sebelum hari pertama masuk, ia menuntaskan studinya dan mendapatkan tato.

Itu pertamakalinya Harry menunjukkan keterkejutan dan rasa penasarannya saat Stiles membuka kaos dan memperlihatkan punggung penuh bekas luka. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membuka pakaian di depan orang lain. Bahkan di musim panas ia selalu memakai lengan panjang. Bahkan tidak pada bekas Pack-nya.

Ada bekas luka cakaran berwarna keperakan secara diagonal membelah punggungnya dengan sisa-sisa penyiksaan Gerald disekitarnya berupa bekas-bekas sayatan dan rokok. Bagian dadanya tidak lebih baik, karena ada bekas Nogitsune di jantungnya dan bekas Harakiri di perutnya. Lengan dan kakinya lebih baik dengan bekas luka biasa dari malam-malam penuh teror ia berlarian di hutan.

Harry menjelaskan kekuatannya yang akan diimplementasikan menjadi empat buat tato. Tato yang paling besar dan menjadi pusat berbentuk pentagram dari unsur bumi, karena dari sanalah kekuatannya paling besar berasal. Berbentuk lingkaran dengan simbol pohon Nemeton di pusatnya. Sulur-sulur menjalin pada pentagram lain yang lebih kecil dibahu kanannya yang bersimbol mata alpha yang menunjukkan unsur Api. Menyambung kembali pada pentagram lebih kecil lainnya di bahu kiri yang bersimbol sayap menunjukkan unsur udara. Pentagram terakhir di bagian paling bawah, dekat pinggul dengan simbol gelombang yang menunjukkan unsur air.

Malam di hari ia mendapat tato, Deaton menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan seorang Deaton mengutarakan rasa sesalnya, "Beacon Hill pack tidak sadar kehilangan apa mereka saat melepaskanmu."

"Aku hanya manusia, Deaton. Aku tidak dibutuhkan disana."

"Manusia sekaligus Mage. Berbeda dengan Druid, kau bisa menjadi Emissary yang sangat kuat."

"Jika aku memilih bersama serigala."

"Jika kau memilih bersama serigala, tapi kau tidak," jeda sejenak, "Apa rencanamu?"

Ia menghela napas, "Entahlah. Apapun itu, aku tidak ingin kembali sebagai orang yang lemah, Deaton."

"Tidak pernah sebelumnya kau menjadi orang yang lemah, Stiles. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

Berakhirnya mentoringnya bersama Harry, bukan akhir masa belajarnya. Tapi kini ia bisa mandiri mengembangkan kemampuannya cukup dengan membaca buku-buku yang akan terus di-update oleh Harry dan Deaton. Tanpa jadwal yang sepadat sebelumnya, ia punya waktu luang untuk bermain bersama teman sekamarnya. Menikmati masa kuliah seperti pemuda normal, minum di pub, berkencan, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia punya hubungan serius. Tidak akan pernah jika setiap berhubungan ia tidak mau menyingkap pakaiannya. Lukanya adalah tanda yang membekas hingga jiwanya dan tatonya adalah hal paling pribadi yang tidak mungkin dibaginya dengan siapapun.

Helton dan James tidak memperdulikan hubungan semalamnya, walau ia bisa melihat rasa penasaran pada James. Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dalam untuk mengurusi urusan pribadi macam itu. Dan sekalipun ia selalu mengoceh, mereka tahu ia menyimpan rahasia terdalamnya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu dirinya sebelum Nagitsune, sehingga mereka menganggap tingkahnya normal saja.

Pada tahun ketiga kuliahnya, mengejutkan saat ia mendengar perekrutan Agen di NYU. Hanya karena coba-coba dan desakan dari kedua teman sekamarnya ia mengikuti ujian. Ia menunggu bersama sederet remaja yang duduk gelisah dan menahan semangat. Sedangkan ia duduk sangat diam, bahkan tidak menunjukkan kebiasaannya menggerak-gerakkan kaki karena ADHD. Semenjak ia mampu mengkoleksi sihirnya, penyakit ADHD itu lenyap. Jika tidak, maka ia pasti lebih ribut dibandingkan peserta lain.

Saat namanya dipanggil, ia memasuki ruangan dengan satu bangku kosong menunggu di depan empat orang pengawas. "Mr. Stilinski, silakan duduk," kata salah satu dari tiga orang pria berjas hitam mahal yang tampak identik. Ia tidak tahu ini ujian untuk perekrutan Agen macam apa, yang jelas, dengan muka kaku dan nada tenang yang dingin itu meneriakkan sekali tentang Agen pemerintahan. Ia ragu ini FBI, mungkin lebih ke CIA? Atau malah NASA?

Ia menatap pria itu sekilas sebelum mengambil tempat. "Silakan mengisi lembar ujiannya."

Ia mengecek lembar soalnya; tidak ada batas waktu ujian. Ia melirik sekilas para pengawasnya, sikap mereka masih sempurna, membuatnya hampir yakin mereka takkan menggaruk bahkan jika hidungnya dihinggapi nyamuk.

Ia membaca pertanyaan-pertanyaannya secara sekilas, membuatnya mengerutkan dahi dan ingin berteriak 'kalian bercanda?'

1\. Mana yang akan anda pilih antara menyelamatkan orang yang anda kenal sementara 1000 orang meninggal, atau menyelamatkan 1000 orang dan sementara orang yang anda kenal meninggal.

a. Menyelamatkan orang yang dikenal

b. Menyelamatkan seribu orang

Tanpa ragu ia memilih A. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk 1000 orang itu jika orang yang ia cintai saja tidak bisa ia selamatkan?

4\. Apakah anda akan memilih memiliki anak, tapi terpaksa meninggalkannya. Atau lebih memilih tidak memiliki sama sekali.

a. Memiliki anak

b. Tidak memiliki anak

Tentu saja tidak memiliki anak, idiot. kau pikir anak itu apa? barang mainan yang sekali buat, hilang minat, langsung buang?

5\. Apa yang anda pilih, jika anda dihadapkan pada pilihan meninggalkan rekan yang terluka agar misi berhasil, atau meninggalkan misi demi melindungi rekan anda dan mencari kesempatan untuk melanjutkan misi.

a. Meninggalkan rekan

b. Meninggalkan misi

Ia tidak menjawabnya. Itu pilihan idiot. Ia menulis disisi jawabannya, _cari alternatif lain. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu sampai dihadapkan pada situasi macam ini. mungkin aku akan membunuh lebih dulu musuh sialan yang melukai rekanku. Jika masalahnya ada pada senjata, seperti peluru habis atau pisau hilang, ingatkan aku untuk selalu membawa pemukul baseball-ku. Aku belum pernah dikecewakan oleh benda itu terutama saat berhadapan dengan psikopat, cakar atau kadal raksasa. Kuharap agensi apapun ini tidak akan pernah menghadapi gozila._

Stiles menulis sambil menyeringai. Siapa peduli apa yang kutulis. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar ingin diterima.

40\. Apa yang ada pilih jika anda dihadapkan pada situasi dimana sebuah bom nuklir di dalam pesawat komersil dijadwalkan meledak di atas kota pada penduduk bersama teroris internasional yang tidak diperbolehkan mati.

a. Membiarkan bom meledak sementara menyelamatkan diri

b. Mengancam sang teroris agar mau memberikan sandi untuk menghentikan nuklir

c. Membuang bom ke laut agar meledak sebelum mencapai kota

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan soal ini, alih-alih menulis. _Apa itu nuklir buatan Rusia? Atau Amerika? Jika nuklir itu tipe menggunakan sandi, maka solusi lebih mudah aku akan meng-heck satelit, melacak GPS-nya, mengganti lokasi pesawat menjadi lokasi dimana nuklir itu dibuat sehingga ia akan menonaktifkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi aku tidak perlu melalui pengalaman hidup dan mati dalam pesawat bersama teroris. Aku lebih dari cukup bersama laptopku._

Stiles menyelesaikan soal itu tak kurang dari 20 menit, membuat pengawasnya menaikkan alis. "Oke, aku sudah selesai. Apa ini cukup atau ada lagi?"

Satu-satunya pengawas wanita berdiri untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya. Sementara yang lain berterima kasih dan mempersilakannya keluar dari ruangan. Ia menangkap wajah teman-temannya dan menghampiri sambil menyengir. Mereka sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan ujian dan hanya menungguku untuk pergi bersama ke kafe kopi. "Bagaimana ujiannya?" tanya Hilton.

Ia menyengir lebih lebar, "entah kenapa saaaaangat melegakan." James hanya menyunggingkan senyum sementara Hilton memutar bola mata. "Yo! Waktunya Double Expreso!"

Seminggu kemudian ia menerima surat yang dilayangkan ke alamat asramaku. "Dude! Coba lihat. Aku dapat surat!"

"Dari rumah?"

Kedua temannya menengok dari balik bahu, ikut mengintip isi suratnya. "Tanpa tanda pengirim?"

Ia membuka kertasnya.

 _Selamat mr. Genim Stilinski. Anda telah diterima sebagai intern bersama 127 dari 2845 orang. Kontak selanjutnya silahkan hubungi Email xxxxxx ._

 _Agen Hackham LV (7)_

Hilton bersiul, "Wow! Aku tidak mengira saingan kita sebanyak itu ketika ujian."

"Mungkin ujian tidak hanya dibuka di NYU." Stiles lebih menaruh perhatian pada alamat Email di pojok bawah dekat simbol elang.

"Selamat Stiles!" Stiles tidak melihat tanda kecewa dari mereka karena tidak menerima surat yang sama. Mereka tidak pernah berharap di terima.

Dan ia diterima? Dengan semua jawaban konyol di lembar ujiannya? Ia melipat kertas itu kembali dan memutuskan membuka E-mail.

xxxXxxx

Agen Sarah Keint adalah orang yang ditugaskan menjemputnya sekaligus menjadi orang SHIELD pertama yang ia temui. Wanita itu tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat tanpa tai lalat. Mata birunya memandang tajam seolah bisa menusuk dan mengetahui rahasia paling dalam. Tapi ia sudah berurusan dengan mata merah, mata biru atau mata emas, dan semua pemilik mata itu bercakar, membuatnya mampu menahan tatapannya dan mempertahankan kepalanya tetap tinggi. Agen Keint menaikkan alisnya dan ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Mr. Stilinski. Selamat datang di SHIELD."

Ia menaikkan alis, "SHIELD maksudmu S.H.I.E.L.D—The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enfercoment and Logistics Division—SHIELD?" Ya dia tahu, ya dia hafal kepanjangannya. "Organisasi super rahasia dengan nama kepanjangan yang ia tidak yakin singkatannya dibuat untuk kepanjangannya atau malah kepanjangannya dibuat untuk singkatannya—agensi yang mengurus Avengers dan membiarkan mereka mengobrak-abrik setengah bagian kota?"

Senyum disudut bibir itu semakin lebar memperlihatkan gigi ala seringai Werewolf, "Ya. Mr Stiliski. SHIELD yang sama. Dan sebagai pembelaanku, kami melawan Alien, mr. Stilisnki. Tidak ada yang bisa mempredikisi kapan dan dimana makhluk brengsek itu muncul."

Wow umpatan pertama. Jika semua orang di SHIELD sepertinya, mungkin ia akan betah, karena siapapun tahu ia tak punya filter. "Oh, _please._ Seakan kalian tidak tahu aku dipanggil Stiles. Mr Stilinski adalah ayahku." Katanya sambil mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke sedan hitam. "Wow. SHIELD. Mereke menginginkanku? Apa mereka tidak salah orang." Keint mengambil kursi kemudi dan tanpa banyak bicara meluncurkan mereka ke pusat kota.

Ia meraih berkas di kursi penumpang disebelahnya, melambaikannya, "Menurut berkas ini tidak. Stiles Stilisnki 20 tahun. Ayah seorang Serief, masih hidup. Berasal dari Beacon Hill dan tidak kembali kesana selama tiga tahun ini. Tinggal di New York sejak kuliah di NYU jurusan Sosiologi Antropologi minor mitologi... hm... pilihan yang menarik. Anak bermasalah sejak SMA dengan beberapa berkas penahanan—kau cukup punya nyali." Ia mendengus. Wanita itu melemparkan tatapan dari kaca spion. "Pengidap ADHD dengan IP sempurna 4.0 tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menjalani tes IQ, termasuk 2 terdepan dalam angkatannya. Peraih nilai tertinggi dalam ujian intern—"

"Huh? Tunggu, tunggu. Apa kau bilang? Aku peraih nilai tertinggi?"

Ia menaikkan alis lagi.

"Dengan jawaban ujian macam itu?

"Jangan meremehkan standart SHILED mr Stilinski—"

 _"Stiles._ Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku diterima."

" _Well_ , aku akan menjelaskannya ditempat tujuan kita."

"Apa kau akan membawaku ke Helicarrier?"

"Kau tahu?"

Ia memutar bola mata, membalas, "Oh, internet. Seakan teknologi canggih kalian bisa menutupinya. Beritanya ada dimana-mana," dan dengan nada yang sama, menambahkan, "Jangan meremehkan internet, Agen Keint."

"Tentu, _Stiles."_ Stiles menyengir.


	2. just a specialist

Chapter 2

Just a Specialist

Pertamakali bertemu langsung dengan salah satu agen SHIELD, ia memang berharap akan dibawa ke Helicarrier. Rupanya tidak. Huh, memang apa yang ia harapkan. Bahkan saat itu ia masih belum dipanggil Agen. Tapi bukan berarti petualangannya selanjutnya membosankan. Ia dibawa menuju gedung pencakar langit—walau tidak lebih dari pencakar langit milik Iron Man—yang merupakan perwakilan markas SHIELD di tanah padat. Kebanyakan mereka yang ada disana adalah para akunting, orang-orang berjas dan calon agen.

Keint membawanya menjalani banyak tes kesehatan lengkap dan tes IQ. Tidak perlu menebak bagaimana reaksi dokter saat ia membuka baju. Stiles hanya mengerdikkan bahu dan berkata sambil lalu, "Masa-masa remaja liar?" dokternya hanya menaikkan alis, tidak berkomentar dan kembali menorehkan catatan—ia bertaruh cacatan itu; 'hati-hati, calon agen dengan masa muda bermasalah.' Oke, seperti ia tidak terbiasa saja dengan prasangka.

Tes IQ mengejutkannya dengan menunjukkan hasil IQ 163. Wow, Stiles berharap ia juga dapat sertifikat Jenius seperti Lydia.

Saat ia menanyakan pada Keint kemana 127 agen yang lain dan kenapa hanya ada ia sendiri disini. Wanita itu menjelaskan jika semua intern akan menjalani prosedur yang sama dengan fokus persiapan yang berbeda. Seperti contohnya dengan background pendidikan Stiles, ia akan lebih dibutuhkan pada dokumentasi dan riset. Menakjubkan, itu sangat cocok untuknya, dengan semua pengalaman riset untuk Derek semenjak junior di SMA. Ditambah tanpa taruhan hidup mati, terluka atau cakar di leher. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap saat agen Keint menambahkan, ia akan tetap mendapatkan porsi latihan combat yang sama dengan agen manapun dan sertifikat bodyguard. Seakan ia membutuhkannya.

Ia mendapat panggilan Intern Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski. Mendapatkan seragam yang sama seperti Keint dengan warna biru yang lebih tidak elegan dan kualitas lebih rendah dan tanda LV (0) di dada sebagai semacam penghinaan bahwa ia belum memiliki Level. Tapi tidak masalah, karena dimasa depan ia tidak menginginkan seragam ketat macam apapun, walau dengan memakai itu ia merasa cukup _hot—_ siapa yang menyangka pakaian yang tepat menunjukkan potensi indah pantat dan tubuh sexy? Karena ia tahu, jas adalah apa yang diicarnya. Karena seperti Phil Coulson, para pengambil keputusan, penggerak dan penentu masa depan SHIELD selalu memakai jas. Bahkan Fury—sekalipun ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung, ia tahu dari internet saat pria itu berkeliaran dengan Kapten Amerika—ia memakai jubah hitam yang mecing dengan penutup matanya.

Ketika ia mendapatkan posisi LV (1) dengan seragam yang tak jauh berbeda, ia masih tidak punya niat untuk memberitahu ayahnya atau siapapun di Beacon Hill. Lagi pula sebagai seorang Spesialis di SHIELD TOWER (karena ia tidak sejak awal tidak dipersiapkan sebagai Agen lapangan) ia masih bisa melanjutkan kuliah (dengan beasiswa dari SHIELD) asalkan ia kembali dan tinggal di SHIELD TOWER. Tidak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan SHIELD, mungkin, kecuali Deaton, karena ia secara berkala harus mengirimkan paket berisi buku sihir. Tapi pria itu tak berkata apa-apa atau berniat membahas kenapa ia ganti alamat ke tempat berkumpulnya calon agen paling berbahaya di muka bumi. Mungkin, pikirnya itu lebih baik dibanding harus mengirimkan paket ke alamat Pack lain di New York.

Hand to Hand combat, karate, judo, Jijutsu, termasuk latihan menembak menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Apa ada efek dalam dirinya? Tentu saja. Sama seperti kerja sihir, itu tidak signifikan, tapi tubuhnya berangsur-angsur lebih liat dan lincah. Cukup membantunya dalam antrian di kantin di kampus atau menghadapi pembulian. _Well_ , Homo atau BI pobia selalu ada di dunia ini.

Soal masalah status seksualnya yang semakin menjadi offisial gara-gara mantan teman sekamarnya di asrama. Ia menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi club Gay untuk menemani James. Bukan hal baru baginya, mengingat ia masih berteman dengan Drug Queen paling terkenal di Beacon Hill dan masih bertukar-tukaran E-mail sampai sekarang. Di pub inilah ia bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi sahabat seumur hidupnya—lupakan Scott. Merin trant, seorang lesbian yang membuatnya mampu terbuka dengan statusnya, mengajarinya berdansa dan make up. Memberinya pencerahan bahwa tak ada salahnya laki-laki tampil cute, asal tidak berlebihan.

Disela-sela jadwal intern dan kuliah yang padat, ia dan Merin menyempatkan waktu pergi berbelanja, ke salon (Wanita itu membuat rambut sarang burungnya menjadi keriting-keriting ringan yang cute di sekitar telinganya. Lalu mengajarinya make up, seperti eye liner, sedikit blass on, dan lips gloos pink yang tidak terlalu mengkilat. Temannya itu menawarinya tato yang ditolaknya secara hati-hati tanpa mengungkapkan rahasia tatonya sendiri, karena mengingat Merin, dia pasti penasaran untuk melihatnya. Dan tidak akan jadi rahasia lagi jika ada orang yang melihatnya.

Hasilnya, saat ia akhirnya kembali ke SHIELD Tower dengan penampilan barunya, semua mata mengikutinya dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melemparkan pandangan tertarik. Gayanya menjadi Icon miliknya, dan itu membuatnya tampil percaya diri bahkan saat berjalan melewati agen-agen senior, termasuk Coulson. Ia tidak lagi hanya dikenal sebagai Spesialis dari bagian riset yang kikuk dan tidak punya filter.

Stiles mencintai pekerjaannya. Tugas utamanya memang meriset, mengkoreksi dan menyortir laporan dari misi-misi yang dilakukan Agen atau Avengers; terkadang membentuk protokol untuk berinteraksi dengan mutan, non mutan atau supernatural. Tapi yang terpenting semua itu memberinya akses pada semua file SHIELD paling supranatural dan rahasia berupa buku-buku langka berumur ratusan tahun, artefak dan perkamen dari penjuru dunia. Ia punya dorongan untuk bergulung-gulung diantara buku-buku, selfie dan mengirimkan fotonya pada Danny dan Lydia. Seandainya saja Agen Meredith tidak membunuhnya jika mengetahui hal itu.

Pada intinya divisi miliknya bergerak seperti perpustakaan, walau tidak sepenuhnya perpustakaan, karena ini bukan divisi Document Center. Semua orang di tempat ini pasti merasa beruntung memiliki Stiles karena kemampuannya untuk memahami semua bahasa. I Love Magic! Walau ia bilang hanya menguasai kurang lebih 72 bahasa dan 32 bahasa yang sudah mati, dan itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia tidak pernah berkata jelas sebanyak apa bahasa yang ia pahami.

Tak memakan waktu lama sampai para agen senior dibagian riset mengetahui kelebihannya dan memberinya promosi. Ia diangkat menjadi kepala bagian, disini tugasnya menjadi setingkat lebih mudah dan setingkat lebih berbahaya karena ia harus meminta tanda-tangan pada para petinggi, dalam hal ini agen Coulson atau Nick Fury.

Biasanya ia tidak perlu bertemu langsung para agen berlevel tinggi itu, cukup lewat agen Meredith. Setelah selesai ditanda tangani, wanita itu akan mengembalikannya pada Stiles. Tapi pada satu kesempatan, ia berpapasan dengan agen Coulson di koridor, sedangkan dokumen sudah ada ditangannya siap ditanda tangani. Mungkin ia impulsif tipikal golongan darah O, atau kebiasaan lamanya menerjang mara bahaya menjadi kebiasaan lama yang sulit hilang; seperti alergi yang kadang-kadang kambuh. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Stiles menerjang kerumunan agen dan menyodorkan dokumen proposal penelitiannya pada agen Coulson, sambil berharap agar tidak terlihat terlalu menuntut. Sepertinya ia gagal, melihat pria itu menaiknya sebelah alis.

Syukurlah tanpa banyak berkata pria itu mengambil dokumennya, tanpa niat berhenti, membuat Stiles otomatis mengikuti rombongan mereka. Itu dokumen yang tebal dan Stiles terkejut melihat pria yang banyak diidolakan agen lain (terutama setelah sejarah matinya yang legendaris) itu membalik-balik halaman dan membacanya dengan teliti. Jika ia merasa para agen lain melemparkan tatapan kesal, Stiles tidak peduli. Jika mereka pikir ada hal lebih penting dibanding membalik-balik kertas, Stiles pikir dokumen yang selesai tepat waktu dan terjejer rapi di rak siap untuk dijadikan referesi lebih penting dibanding menyelamatkan dunia. Ini pekerjaannya dan ia melakukannya dengan profesional.

Begitu mereka sampai di Quinjet, Coulson tidak tampak segera menandatangani dokumennya atau bersikap seakan Stiles berada di tempat yang salah. Sepertinya itu tanda jika Stiles harus mengikutinya.

"Agen Coulson."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson memberi tanda pada halaman yang dibacanya dan menjabat tangan Iron Man. Wow, Iron Man. Ia menghirup udara yang sama dengan Iron Man!

" _Well,_ siapa bocah adorable ini? Kini SHIELD juga merekrut bocah?" tanyanya sambil melayangkan pandangan menilai pada Stiles.

"Aku 22 tahun."

"Secara teknis baru keluar dari SMA."

" _Mr._ Stark," potong Coulson. "Perkenalkan Spesialis Genim Stilinski."

"Stiles," sahut Stiles tanpa bisa menahan diri, membuat perhatian kedua pria paling berkuasa di SHIELD (Tony Stark karena SHIELD meminjam Helicarrier darinya) itu tertuju padanya. Stiles berdehem dengan susah. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu. Semua orang memanggilku begitu sejak umurku 8 tahun."

"Polish? Hm... punya agen yang bisa bahasa polish tentu sangat menguntungkan bagi SHIELD."

Stiles tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya mendengar nada sakartis itu. Maaf saja, ia memang mengagumi Iron Man, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Tony Stark memang brengsek. Ia lebih suka membedakan antara Iron Man dan Tony Stark. Iron Man adalah hero dan pria yang bisa dijadikan panutan, sedangkan Tony Stark adalah orang kaya berego sebesar California. "Spesialis, mr Stark. Bukan agen. Dan aku tidak hanya bisa bahasa polis, tapi juga lebih dari 72 bahasa dengan 32 bahasa yang sudah hilang. Terima kasih."

Stiles pasti salah lihat ujung bibir Coulson sedikit terangkat. Tony Stark tersenyum lebar seolah menemukan mainan baru, "Aku suka dia. You keep him."

"Aku bukan peliharaan."

"Oh, aku suka kau."

"Minggir, Stark," kata Coulson tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumennya.

"Tidak perlu kasar begitu. Dan... sedang apa kau dengan tumpukan kertas itu. Apa SHIELD tidak bisa membuat sesuatu yang lebih efisie, dan tidak menggunakan pengetahuan jaman purba seperti itu?"

Stiles berusaha keras menahan erangan, "Seandainya saja," gumamnya lirih. Tapi rupanya masih cukup keras untuk mereka kembali memperhatikannya. Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, "Tugasku bisa lebih mudah jika tidak harus menyusun jejeran berkas tulisan kuno dan merubahnya ke dalam bentuk PDF. Tapi mengerjakan itu membutuhkan waktu lama kecuali program yang kuusulkan," ia menunjuk berkas yang dibawa Coulson, "disetujui."

"Oh!" Stark menyahut berkas yang sedang dibaca Coulson, yang dibalas dengan sorot kesal. Pria itu membalik-balikkan halamannya dengan cepat. "Hem... menarik. Kau, siapa namamu tadi?"

Sebelum Stiles bisa menjawab, agen Coulson memotong, "Spesialis Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski. Cum Laude untuk Sosiologi Antropologi minor Mitiologi. Sedang mengambil studi dibidang Technology and Engine. Nilai A dan B pada semua pertarungan jarak dekat dan latihan menembak. Nilai A dengan pujian untuk kontroling, risert dan planning. IQ 163 dengan sejarah ADHD yang saat ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda signifikan." Stiles melemparkan pandangan kotor pada Coulson, yang membuat pria itu menambahkan, "Tidak perlu menahan informasi. Pada akhirnya Tony akan meng-hack berkasmu."

"Minor Mitologi? Technology and Engine? Belum pernah aku mendengar gabungan aneh macam ini," ia sedang menekan sesuatu di Tablet-nya.

" _Back off_ , Stark. Dia orang yang memecahkan sandi pada Antikythrea dan menyelamatkan The Avengers tidak mengalami nasib yang sama seperti seribu tahun yang lalu."

" _Well_ , jika SHIELD tidak menyetujui programmu, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," ia mengibaskan tangan, "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku merekrutmu. Ayo kita bekerja sama mengembangkan programmu itu, 12% bagaimana? Kupikir keuntungan yang cukup..." ia menyodorkan tablet dengan kontrak elektronik terpampang disana, siap ditanda-tangani.

"12% ?" sahut Stiles tidak percaya, "Aku yakin banyak orang sudah bilang ego-mu harus di rem."

"Aku yakin SHIELD mau membayarmu lebih jika kau menjualnya pada mereka. 15%? Oke, 30% deal!"

"Aku tidak akan _menjualnya_ pada SHIELD. Secara teknis ini milik SHIELD," Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, " _Well_ , jika mereka menyetujuinya."

" _Gantleman!"_ Coulson menarik dokumennya kembali. "Stark, kau tidak bisa mempekerjakan orang SHIELD dan siapa bilang aku tidak menyetujui programnya," tambahnya seraya membubuhkan tanda-tangan.

"Kau belum selesai membaca," komentar Tony.

"Deduksi jenius."

Tony Stark menyeringai, "Kau berhutang padaku," bisiknya pada Stiles sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

xxx

Stiles memandang takjub dari balik jendela saat Quinjet mendarat di landasan Helicarrier. Tentu saja karena ia tidak punya kewenangan untuk naik Helicarrier, ia kembali bersama Quinjet ke SHIELD TOWER. Tapi melihat sekilas pangkalan militer di atas awan itu cukup membuatnya meneteskan air liar (tentu saja ia berusaha keras tidak menunjukkan itu dan tetap bersikap cool, walau sepertinya Stark tahu). Setelah petualangan singkat itu, ia kira hari-harinya bakal kembali normal.

Seperti biasanya, ia salah.

Tak memakan waktu lama sampai ia menemukan Tony duduk di mejanya sambil memainkan hp-nya. "Kenapa kau disini?" bisa ia lihat keberadaan Iron Man, yang secara teknis karena tanpa baju bajanya adalah Tony Stark, di kantor ini mulai memberikan pengaruh. Terutama bagi para Spesialis yang tidak pernah melihat atraksi Avengers secara langsung. Masyarakat sipil lebih beruntung bisa melihat aksi mereka lewat berita, sedang mereka menghadapi timbunan kertas laporan keuangan dan asuransi dari seluruh penjuru New York.

"Kenapa aku tidak disini?"

"Menghadiri rapat, mungkin? Berkencan dengan Miss Pepper? Menguji baju baja Iron Man?"

"Kau tahu, berkencan dengan CEO Stark Industri membuatmu punya banyak waktu luang."

" _Well_ , Miss pepper memang wanita sibuk. Tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pria itu akhirnya beranjak, sementara Stiles mengambil alih tempatnya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku ingin memberimu penawaran. Sebuah teknologi antivirus untuk programmu. Firewall yang mampu melindungi data paling rahasia SHIELD. Taruhan kau berhubungan dengan banyak dokumen level tinggi kan?"

"Dan memberikanmu celah menyusupkan virus untuk menghacker SHIELD lagi? kurasa tidak."

Tidak peduli dengan komentar Stiles, ia melanjutkan, "Dan bagaimana dengan JARVIS, aku bisa menyuntikkannya dalam programmu. Dia cukup bisa diandalkan dalam situasi terjepit. Berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi."

"Aku tidak mau AI milikmu hidup diperangkatku."

"Secara teknis AI tidak hidup," ia mengibaskan tangan, "Tapi terserah, aku ingin kau menerima tawaranku. Abaikan saja bagi keuntungan, aku hanya tidak mau dokumen penting milik SHIELD betebaran diluar."

"Sungguh sangat dermawan. Kau memberikan teknologimu secara gratis."

Tony terdiam sesaat dengan mulut terbuka, "Kau. Aku suka kau. Kau licik, sama sepertiku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tony?"

"Kau, agen Stilinski, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibalik buku-buku itu," Stiles menaikkan alis, "Atau aku akan tahu. Semua data yang kau kumpulkan sebagai hasil riset secara kebetulan selalu datang tepat di waktu yang dibutuhkan. Apa kau mutan? Supernatural?"

Stiles memutar bola matanya, "Aku manusia."

"Juga lebih dari manusia," ia menunjuk Stiles, "Aku akan tahu."

"Terserah," Stiles membuka pintu, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Sekarang karena urusanmu sudah selesai, bukankah sudah saatnya mau meninggalkan SHIELD TOWER dan melakukan apapun yang kau suka seperti membuat STARK TOWER baru, Papper Tower atau terserah."

"Sampai jumpa agen Stilinski," dan pria itu meluncur keluar dari kantornya dengan cengiran menakutkan.

"Spesialis!"

Salah satu koleganya berkata dengan nada tak percaya, "Apa kau baru saja mengusir Tony Stark?"

Stiles menghela napas, "Ada hal yang lebih memusingkan seperti menerjemahkan bahasa Swahili. Jangan biarkan Stark mengecohmu," tegurnya yang membuat mereka semua kembali menghadap pekerjaannya.

Jika bertemu Tony Stark saja cukup melelahkan, ia berharap cukup bertemu satu Avengers.


	3. just young mage and Dragon

Chapter 3

Just Young Mage dan Dragon

Stiles mengencangkan jaket merahnya seraya menuju kafe tempat janji temunya dengan ayahnya. Semenjak ia tidak pernah pulang ke Beacon Hill, ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya di New York. Ia memahami keenganannya pulang ke Beacon Hill, terutama setelah nogitsune. Pria itu tahu ia tidak akan kembali. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bertanya dimana ia tinggal. Selama lima tahun ini mereka hanya berhubungan lewat video call atau telepon. Ada rasa bersalah meninggalkan ayahnya seperti itu. Tapi jika ia tetap tinggal, atau tidak memutuskan hubungannya secara permanen dengan mantan pack-nya itu, Stiles tidak yakin ia bisa melanjutkan hidup.

Ayahnya melindungi rahasianya dengan tidak memberitahu siapapun dimana ia tinggal dan melarang siapapun berusaha melacak baunya. Stiles tidak perlu menegaskan pada pack bahwa ia tidak akan kembali, mereka semua tidak peduli. Mungkin hanya Scott karena persahabatan mereka lebih dari 15 tahun. Tapi Scoot punya Isaac sebagai penggantinya. Derek Hale, sejarah hubungan mereka tidaklah spektakuler. Walau Stiles berharap setelah petualangan hampir mati dan menyelamatkan satu sama lain, paling tidak membuat mereka menjadi teman. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan kasarnya tentang bagaimana manusia bukan pack, cukup sudah. Di mata Derek, ia tidak lebih penting dari sekedar Google-magic. Dan sahabat McCall. Ayahnya bilang sudah kutukannya selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain. Dimulai sejak ia tahu Scoot di bully oleh Jackson. Tapi, ia juga punya batasan sejauh mana harga dirinya dilecehkan.

Scott, ia tidak perlu mengatakan seberapa besar peran dirinya membuat ex-BFF tidak mengunyah hidup-hidup orang disekitarnya. Lydia, bagaimana ia menantang Alpha Peter untuk menyelamatkannya. Allison, setelah apa yang dilakukan Gerald di ruang bawah tanah, Stiles masih mau memaafkannya. Derek, ia menyelamatkan hidup pria itu berkali-kali; dari peluru Kate Argent, memeganginya selama dua jam di kolam renang agar tidak tenggelam, membantunya menghadapi Alpha pack, ada saat ia mengalami kesedihan kehilangan Byon dan Erica.

Tapi setelah Nogitsune. Saat ia membutuhkan mereka menghadapi kegelapan dalam dirinya. Saat ia menjadi yang paling lemah. Mereka mengusirnya pergi. Seakan dengan tidak melihatnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit kehilangan orang-orang yang mereka cintai di tangan nogitsune. Tapi luka daging miliknya, yang selama ini tertoreh dan ia kumpulkan setiap menyelamatkan mereka tidak pernah hilang. Tidak seperti Werewolf, lukanya berbekas. Begitu juga luka di hatinya.

Jadi ia mengambil satu-satunya jalan. Ia pergi. Membiarkan ayahnya mengatasi apa yang tertinggal. Pack mencoba percaya itu pilihan paling cocok untuknya. Ia aman New York, menikmati masa muda yang hilang, terlalu sibuk menjadi mahasiswa normal untuk pulang sekali waktu. Seandainya mereka tahu, Stiles tidak akan pernah bisa normal. Mimpi-mimpi buruk disiksa di ruang bawah tanah Gerald, mimpi-mimpi buruk saat menjadi Nogitsune, mempi-mimpi buruk berlari dari kejaran Alpha, mimpi digigit oleh Peter dan menjadi budaknya. Setiap malam Stiles merasa kepalanya hampir pecah. Ia hampir tak bisa percaya, dirinya bisa berfungsi normal tanpa Psikiater.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tidak ada yang mau tahu.

Dan Stiles memang menginginkan tidak ada yang tahu. Semua kegelapan dalam hatinya. Semua teror yang ia rasakan.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang dilatihnya setelah berkali-kali terjatuh putus asa. Senyum yang menjadi keahliannya, yang membuatnya tampak tolol sehingga orang lain mulai mengabaikannya.

Di New York ia bisa jadi apapun. Melakukan apapun dan membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia tidak selemah yang mereka bayangkan.

Saat ia sampai di coffe shop itu, ayahnya sudah menunggunya disana dengan expreso di depannya.

"Yo, Dad," sapanya. Ayahnya memperhatikannya dengan alis terangkat dan tatapan Sheriff-nya. Stiles tidak merasa berbeda, tapi mungkin lima tahun tak bertemu membuatnya pangling.

"Stiles," ayahnya berdiri sambil mengembangkan tangan. Memberikan pelukan macho padanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"

"Hm... hm... masih kesibukan yang sama, kegiatan yang sama."

Pria itu mendengus, "Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku menggolongkanmu orang yang suka belajar."

"Well, energi yang berlebih dan ADHD butuh disalurkan pada sesuatu."

"Aku bersyukur kini kau menyalurkannya pada hal yang bermanfaat. Tidak lagi melemparkan diri dalam masalah."

Stiles menyengir. Seandainya saja ia tahu. Mungkin ia tidak lagi berhadapan dengan makhluk supranatural, tapi kegiatannya saat ini jelas lebih keren. Tidak ada yang lebih keren dibandingkan berurusan dengan superhero, atau dalam kasusnya berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan superhero.

"Kau memakai make-up," komentar ayahnya.

"Oh," tangan Stiles mengosok pipinya. "Hanya make-up sederhana. Kau tahu... lips gloss, eyeliner, sedikit perona pipi..."

"Kau tahu, nak... Kau dulu memang pernah berkata jika kau gay... tapi kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, tidak masalah. Aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya."

Stiles merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menelan ludah dan berkata lirih. "Kupikir aku bukan gay, dad... aku biseksual," ia meringis kecut, "Aku pernah jatuh cinta dengan Lydia selama 12 tahun, kau ingat?"

Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Dan aku merasa nyaman dengan semua ini..." ia merasakan pipinya memerah. "Aku merasa lebih percaya diri. Banyak orang memperhatikanku dan disini mereka tidak menganggapku aneh. Tidak ada yang menertawakan cara bicaraku atau tingkahku yang tidak bisa diam. Mereka menganggapnya cute."

Ayahnya mengangguk, "Apapun asalkan kau nyaman, nak."

"Thanks, dad..."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai malam; makan di restoran Thailand, menonton konser di Central Park dan berkunjung singkat ke Star Tower. Ia bersyukur tidak berpapasan dengan Tony, walaupun ia sangat yakin JARVIS selalu punya mata tertuju padanya. Pada akhirnya, ia mengatarkan ayahnya ke salah satu hotel di pusat New York karena ayahnya hanya tahu ia tinggal di asrama. Hingga esok harinya ia akan kembali ke Bacon Hill.

Ia berharap segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Paling tidak sampai cutinya berakhir dan mengantarkan ayahnya ke bandara. Tapi sejak dulu para dewa memang tidak pernah akur dengannya. Tiba-tiba, ledakan keras terdengar di jalanan New York. Ayahnya otomatis berganti mode Sheriff, berusaha menenangkan orang-orang yang panik. Stiles melompat keluar, berusaha menganalisa keadaan. Ia melihat lesatan warna merah baju baja Iron Man di atas kepalanya dan menyusul tembakan laser pada naga (Naga?!) yang meliuk melintasi antar gedung.

"Dad! Cari tempat berlindung!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah kekacauan.

"STILES!"

Ia melihat lesatan panah dari Hawkeye yang menancap dan meledak di sayap kanan sang naga. "Shit," naga bukan makhluk yang bisa dikalahkan dengan cara itu. Ia ingat membaca berkas yang baru masuk tentang artefak dengan simbol naga dan bulan yang ditemukan SHIELD di pedalaman laut China selatan. Jika naga ini berhubungan dengan artefak itu, maka kemungkinan ia naga legendaris dari Timur. Naga itu juga tidak menyemburkan api. Ia lebih tampak ketakutan dan bingung dibadingkan murka. Bagaimana ia tahu, Stiles sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Mungkin karena pengalamannya dengan makhluk-makhluk buas meningkatkan kepekaannya. Atau mungkin makhluk supranatural ini menyentuh sihirnya.

Tapi yang Stiles tahu pasti, tidak ada yang bisa membunuh Naga itu, dengan laser Iron Man atau petir Thor sekalipun. Sisik naga itu terlalu keras untuk ditembus dengan peralatan modern. Dan jika apa yang dibacanya benar, mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan damai. Stiles melesat berlari ke arah gedung terdekat. Meraih puncak tertinggi dan melihat Kapten Amerika melontarkan tamengnya ke moncong naga itu. "Cap!"

"Pergi dari sini. Tempat ini berbahaya." Siapa yang tidak tahu.

"Senjatamu tidak bisa mengalahkannya! Kulitnya terlalu keras untuk ditembus, bahkan dengan tameng _Vibranium!_ "

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—"

"Spesialis Stiles Stilinski, Divisi Riset Pusat. Kau perlu menghentikan Iron Man dan Hawkeye menghabiskan sumber daya. Semua senjatamu hanya akan terlontar sia-sia dan arahkan naga itu ke tempat dimana ia tidak terbang di atas kepala orang!"

Kapten menengok ke samping sambil menekan telinganya. "Ya, sir," lalu ia melepas radio komunikasinya dan memberikannya pada Stiles. "Pusat komando ingin bicara denganmu."

Stiles mengambil alat komunikasi berupa bluetooth super canggih itu dengan ragu dan memasangnya di telinga. _Cool,_ ia belum pernah memakai benda seperti ini. Terdengar bunyi statis sebelum suara seorang pria, "Agen Stilinski." Apa ia harus membenarkan soal panggilan Agen itu?

"Dengan segala hormat, sir. Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Kau bicara dengan Kolonel Nick Fury, Agent. Kuharap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Stiles menelan ludah. Ia belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan pria satu ini. Tapi mendengar suaranya saja sudah bisa membuatnya gemetar. Menurut kabar, orang paling berani pun akan kencing di celana saat bertemu mata dengannya.

"Makhluk itu, sir, Naga Timur dan kita harus bersyukur karena jika ia naga barat, maka semuanya sudah tenggelam dalam lautan api. Jika benar Naga itu muncul dari artefak SHIELD yang aktif, aku bisa jamin tidak ada senjata dimuka bumi bisa mengalahkannya—dengan sihir Asgard sekalipun. Ada alasan mengapa makhluk itu dikurung di dalam artefak berusia ribuan tahun dan di tenggelamkan di Laut China. Tapi mungkin kita bisa bernegoisasi."

Jeda sejenak, "Apa maksudmu?" _well,_ Stiles memang terdengar gila.

Stiles menghela napas, "Naga, sir, adalah makhluk yang sangat cerdas dan dia menghancurkan kota karena ketakutan, bukan marah. Jika kita mampu menenangkannya dan mengajaknya negosiasi..."

"Dia bisa memahami bahasa kita?"

"Naga makhluk yang lebih bijak dari pada manusia, sir."

"Anggap saja begitu, tapi kita perlu memancingnya ke tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk bernegoisasi." Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Hawkeye mendarat bersama Iron Man.

"Benar sekali. Kita perlu Iron Man mengarahkan naga itu menuju ke Central Park. Disana lahan cukup luas dengan habitat yang mirip dengan tempatnya berasal. Kupikir dikelilingi gedung membuatnya bingung, sir."

"Kita lakukan sesuai saran Agen Stilinski."

"Kalian dengar itu?" Kapten berseru pada para Avenger yang tanpa disadarinya sudah berkumpul disekelilingnya. Iron Man segera melesat. Oh, shit. Stiles baru tersadar telah menempatkan dirinya sebagai tumbal yang bernegosiasi dengan naga.

"Siap bernegosiasi, Agent?" tanya Black Widow.

Stiles meringis. "Wow, negosiasi pertamaku dengan naga dan aku tidak memakai seragam. Sempurna."

Gerutuannya membuat sudut bibir Hawkeye terangkat.

"Oh," Stiles menekan alat komunikasinya, "Sir, aku akan butuh Spiker."

xxx

Iron Man memang mengarahkan naga itu ke Central Park, tapi bukan berarti ia mampu menenangkan naga itu. Naga itu meliuk, menginjak dan menabrak pepohonan, sementara Stiles mengamati kekacauan itu dari Quinjet. Ia tahu, mereka tidak bisa mendarat aman jika naga itu masih buas di bawah sana. Stiles mengambil napas dan berteriak lewat spikernya di pintu pesawa _t, "Dengarkan aku, Penguasa Laut!"_ serunya dengan bahasa tua.

Seakan suaranya menyentaknya, Naga itu memalingkan muka dan meliuk menatapnya. Sangat sulit membalas tatapan mata yang awas itu, tapi Stiles tidak goyah. Naga itu mendarat dengan anggun; sayap-sayapnya yang tipis dengan tulang-tulang tajam mengembang dan mengibas sebelum kakinya menjejak tanah. _"Mage muda. Kau bisa bahasa nenek moyangku,"_ katanya dengan gemuruh purrr mirip kucing. Quinjet mendarat dan Stiles melompat keluar dari sana, tak lupa Avenger yang segera bergerak mengelilinginya seperti yang mantan pack-nya lakukan ketika mereka bertarung bersama. Semua itu membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Stiles berjalan pelan mendekatinya, berusaha tidak membuat Naga itu gugup. Ia berhenti empat meter di depannya. Ia menelan rasa gugupnya dan berkata dengan lantang, _"Apa kau tahu, kau telah menghancurkan sebagian kota, wahai sang bijaksana?"_

Mata naga itu berkedip. Warna hijaunya berkilat menunjukkan kecerdasan, _"Duniamu membuatku bingung Mage dan para pejuangmu menyakitiku. Lagipula, ini pertamakalinya sejak ratusan tahun aku keluar dari penjaraku. Aku tak mau dikurung lagi,"_ ia beringsut defensif, dan otomatis para Avenger bersikap siaga disekitarnya. Stiles berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa panik. Jika naga itu memilih bebas berkeliaran dan membuat sarang disini, tidak hanya kekacauan yang terjadi nanti.

Ia menoleh pada Thor, "Thor, di Asgard, apakah naga adalah hal yang wajar?"

"Kami menggunakan mereka sebagai senjata perang, kawanku. Walau naga-naga milik kami tidak seanggun dan sekeras naga di Midgard."

"Tapi, apakah ia akan diperlakukan dengan hormat jika SHIELD memintanya padamu."

Thor mengedip, "Kau ingin mengirimkannya ke Asgard?"

Stiles mengangguk. "Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia tidak mau dikurung dan kita tidak mampu mengurungnya. Paling tidak sampai kita bisa menemukan 13 penyihir yang mau membunuh dirinya sendiri untuk ritual pengurungan yang merupakan tindakan tak bermoral, selain kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi, aku berani menjamin ia akan sejinak kucing."

"Jika kau bisa meyakinkannya, aku bisa membuka portal ke Asgard, teman kecil. "

Stiles menghela napas, dan berseru dengan nada berwibawa; paling tidak naga itu akan mengiranya orang berkuasa, " _Aku mengajukan penawaran. Aku bersumpah dengan darah Mage milikku, kau akan diantarkan ke tanah sihir paling kuat,"_ ia merasakan sihirnya berdesir akibat sumpahnya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan mata, sedikit oleng ke samping yang membuat Hawkeye berdenyut disisinya seakan siap melontarkan serangan atau menangkap tubuhnya. _"Disana kau bisa membuat sarang dan melanjutkan kembali keturunanmu. Dan jika kau berkenan, kau bisa berdampingan dengan pejuang-pejuang paling tangguh._ " Ia menjilat bibir. Merasakan dingin menyentuh tengkuknya, membuka pori-porinya. Ia berharap sumpah sihirnya mampu memberinya peluang. Karena sumpah dengan bahasa tua, apalagi yang diucapkan atas darah seorang mage, akan membawa kematian jika dilanggar.

Naga itu tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar sumpahnya. " _Kenapa aku tidak boleh memilih disini?"_

Stiles menahan napas, " _Karena, di tempat ini kau akan diburu, dibunuh dan disakiti. Kau sudah melihatnya,"_ jawabnya sambil mengerling ke arah Avengers.

" _Mereka tidak bisa menyentuhku,"_ ia menyeringai menujukkan taring-taring tajamnya. Iron Man mengarahkan senjatanya, Hawkeye menfokuskan anak panahnya, sementara Kapten Amerika dan Black Widow berdiri defensif.

Tapi perhatian Stiles sepenuhnya pada naga itu. Bahkan ia tak menyadari peluh yang menetes di dahinya. _"Memang benar. Tapi, mereka tidak akan berhenti dan semua itu hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Sedangkan, jika kau menerima tawaranku, kau bisa pergi ke Asgraf, ke tanah para dewa."_

" _Sekuat apa penyihir muda sepertimu membuka jalan menuju tanah dewa?"_

" _Penyihir muda yang berteman dengan dewa?"_ ia melirik Thor dan Naga itu mengikuti pandangannya. Naga itu mengamatinya sesaat, mata hijaunya terfokus padanya dan apapun yang sudah dilihatnya telah meyakinkannya. Ia mengangguk, _"Aku menerima tawaranmu, Mage muda, karena keberanianmu dan ikhtikat baikmu membawa kedamaian."_

Stiles tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia mengangguk ke arah Thor yang mulai mengayunkan palunya untuk membuka portal. Ia bisa merasakan energi listrik dari sihir yang dipanggil dan darahnya ikut bernyanyi. Lalu, langit membelah, menghantarkan cahaya biru sebagai jembatannya. Thor mengiring sang naga masuk ke jembatan itu, "Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan sopan, teman kecil. Aku tak kan menghianati kepercayaan orang-orang Midgard."

Stiles mengangguk, dan mereka lenyap dalam cahaya biru.

Ia tidak sadar tubuhnya terhuyung sampai lengan-lengan kekar menyangganya. Hawkeye melingkarkan lengannya protektif di pinggangnya dan diam disana. "Uh... terima kasih?"

"Well, SHIELD yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Stiles. Siapa sangka Spesialis bagian riset punya bakat terpendam bernegosiasi dengan naga. Bahasamu Itu tidak ada dalam daftar, bahkan tidak dalam daftar bahasa yang sudah hilang." Tentu saja Tony punya waktu mencari hal itu.

Ia tidak bisa menahan memutar bola matanya, "Itu bahasa kuno, Tony. Dan berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan," Stiles mencebik.

Kapten Amerika menaikkan alis. Black Widow tersenyum, "Dia cute."

"Dia adorable," sahut Tony sambil mengangguk, membuat Stiles merona.

"Kurasa kita menemukan sainganmu, Stark." suara geli Hawkeye membuatnya berjengit kaget sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh, baru tersadar jika ia masih berada dalam lengan Hawkeye. Pria itu malah memutarnya hingga ia menempel sempurna di tubuh berotot itu. Bukannya ia memperhatikan atau membayangkan menyentuh otot-otot itu. Dan jika ia sedikit bersandar pada pemanah itu, tidak ada orang yang tahu.

Black Widow angkat bicara, "Apa kau mau memperkenalkan temanmu pada kami, Stark?"

Tony Stark memutar bola matanya, "Avengers, perkenalkan Agen Genim Stilinski yang lebih suka dipanggil Stiles."

"Spesialis!" semua orang memandangnya, "Uh... bukan agen, hanya spesialis."

"Well, 'hanya spesialis' yang bisa bernegosiasi dengan naga dan mengucapkan bahasa yang SHIELD saja belum tahu."

"Kubilang itu bahasa tua—"

"Yang pada intinya belum pernah ada orang yang menemukannya, apalagi mempelajarinya. Tapi kau bisa. "

Stiles membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Tony menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kepala bagian Divisi Riset Pusat. Ketua tim pembentukan protol berhubungan dengan makhluk non manusia, mutan atau suprnatural. Anak muda sangat pintar, kedua setelah aku tentu saja, karena ia rupanya lupa mencantumkan Naga dalam protokolnya."

Stiles memutar bola mata, "Siapa yang kira Naga masih hidup."

"Siapa yang kira naga benar-benar ada!" seru Steve tidak percaya. Jika aku tidak melawannya sendiri, aku pasti mengira itu salah satu robot buatan Stark yang lepas kendali."

"Sayangnya mereka memang nyata," Coulson berkata. "Kerja yang bagus, Agent," ia menyapa Stiles sambil mengangguk.

"Uh, secara teknis aku bukan agen, terlebih hari ini aku sedang cuti," katanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke seluruh badan. "Jadi, kuharap aku bisa segera kembali pada ayahku karena terakhir kali, ia melihatku menerjang reruntuhan dan aku tidak suka membuatnya cemas."

"Aku akan mengantarnya," sahut Tony sebelum Coulson bisa bicara. "Kau tidak bisa mengantarnya dengan jet, kan? Aku bisa menyuruh JARVIS mengirimkan mobil," ia berbalik, "Nah, Avengers! Siapa yang butuh tumpangan?"

Stiles, Barton dan Natasha berakhir di mobil Tony. Steve bersama ikut Phil karena sudah tugasnya untuk melapor ke Helicarrier. Entah bagaimana Stiles sampai pada fase saling memanggil nama asli dengan Avengers. Tapi lepas dari medan perang mereka memang tampak seperti orang normal. Walau pada dasarnya, sekalipun mereka melepas seragamnya, atau untuk Barton dan Natasha menyimpan senjatanya, Tony masih memiliki jantung yang dipicu oleh Arc Reactor, Barton dan Natasha masih super human, dan Steve masih senjata militer berjalan. Jangan tanya soal Banner dan Thor. Satunya mutan dan satunya lagi jelas bukan manusia.

Stiles bersyukur tidak ada mobil terbalik di jalanan atau reruntuhan yang terlalu besar untuk menghalangi sehingga mobil mereka sampai tak memakan waktu lama. Ia sudah menghubungi ayahnya untuk menemuinya di kafe. Kerusakan tidak begitu besar disana. Ayahnya memicingkan mata saat melihatnya turun dari Rolls-Royce Phantom. "Hai, dad..." katanya sambil melambai singkat. Ia menyerngit saat Natasha turun dan berdiri tak jauh darinya bersama Barton yang bersedekap dengan posisi sempuna ala prajurit. Dan meringis saat Tony Stark keluar dengan gayanya yang songong dan berjalan menuju ayahnya.

"Mr Stilinski," mereka berjabat tangan.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan mengapa kau bersama Tony Stark, nak?"

"Uh... kebetulan?"

Ayahnya menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kebetulan duduk satu mobil dengan Avengers saat ada alien menyerang New York lagi?"

"Naga," koreksi Stiles, lalu meringis, "Uh... kali ini bukan alien, tapi naga?"

"Katakan kau tidak terlibat lagi dengan hal-hal berbahaya, nak."

"Oh, dia sering terlibat hal berbahaya sebelum ini? kenapa aku tidak kaget? Tentu saja karena aku sudah melihat berkas penangkapanmu karena mencuri mobil polisi saat kelas dua SMA, sungguh punya nyali." seru Tony seakan menemukan kado natal. "Kuharap kau mau menceritakan petualanganmu padaku, Stiles. Aku merasa itu hanya puncak gunung es."

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu, mr Stark."

Tony mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak lebih dari kami merepotkannya. Dia pemuda berbakat dan aku tidak menyesal bisa menawarinya kerja di Stark industri, sebagai asisten pribadiku tentu saja. Proyek besar menanti kami." Ayahnya menaikkan alis.

" _Stark_ ," Stiles memberi nada peringatan. "Dad... kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik dari pada saat melihat anakku menerjang reruntuhan. Kukira dengan pergi ke New York kebiasaanmu sudah hilang, Stiles. Tapi lihat yang kudapat, kau menangkap masalah yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan di Beacon Hill. Avengers, Stiles?"

"Uh... aku kira mereka relatif aman, mereka superhero dan tidak punya kebiasaan mendorongku ke tembok atau mengancam merobek leherku dengan taring," sahut Stiles panik.

Dari sudut mata, Barton tampak tegang.

"Kau di- _bully_?" sahut Natasha sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Taring?" Tony berseru tertarik.

Stiles tertawa garing, "Oh, hanya masalah lama. Sama sekali tidak besar."

"Tidak besar seperti kau berkali-kali sekarat untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu?"

"Dad..."

Ayahnya menghela napas, "Apapun yang kau lakukan di tempat ini. Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati."

"Dad, aku bersumpah tidak berurusan dengan bahaya," tumpukan kertas dan dokumen tidak bisa memakanmu hidup-hidup, kan?

"Berjanji saja, son."

"Aku berjanji, dad," mereka berpelukan.

"Well, aku perlu mengejar pesawat sebelum terlambat,"

"Aku akan memanggilkanmu taksi," sahut Natasha.

Di depan taksi, ayahnya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya, lalu pada Avengers parasnya berubah serius, "Kalian. Berjanjilah untuk melindunginya. Hanya Stiles satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

"Aku berjanji, sir," sahut Barton yang diiringi anggukan lainnya. Stiles hanya menga-nga, tak paham apa yang baru terjadi. Avengers berjanji pada ayahnya untuk melindunginya? Ia tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau mimpi buruk, karena satu Avengers berarti kekacauan, lebih dari dua? Stiles tidak bisa membayangkan huru hara apa yang akan terjadi.

Tony menepuk tangan, "Well, cukup sudah drama ayah dan anaknya! Siapa yang lapar?"


	4. just agent and his Team

The story and characters not belong to me.

Chapter 4

X

X

X

Seharusnya ia tahu jika kekacauan di New York akan menjadi berita nasional. Teleponnya tidak berhenti berdering semenjak beritanya muncul di TV. Ia mendapatkan hampir 100 sms dari Lydia dan Danny. Bahkan Scott mengutarakan kecemasannya melalui ayahnya. Syukurlah karena ayahnya ada di New York saat kejadian itu terjadi, ia bisa menenangkan teman-temannya. Bahkan seorang Derek Hale. Well, ia tidak pernah tahu jika nyawa Stiles cukup berarti di matanya, melihat ancamannya yang selalu ia lontarkan.

Petualangannya tidak luput juga dari agen lain. Banyak suara-suara tidak percaya jika ia benar-benar bernegosiasi dengan naga. Berkata bahwa Stiles menambah-nambahkannya. Tapi, setelah kunjungan Avengers yang tak terduga ke kantornya, semua mulut ikut terbungkam. Siapalagi kalau bukan gara-gara Tony Stark yang menambahkan Avengers pada akses pintunya—membuat mereka bisa datang sekehendak hati. Bahkan setelah Stiles memanggil teknisi untuk memperbaikinya, programnya kembali ke awal. Padahal pintu itu satu-satunya yang memisahkan antara dunia yang keras diluar sana dengan dunianya yang damai. Ia tidak perlu bukti nyata dari tingkah ceroboh Avengers, sudah cukup dari kertas laporan saja.

Tapi seperti biasa harapan hanya harapan.

Tony terkadang mampir ke kantornya, dan di setiap kesempatan, meninggalkan barang baru diatas mejanya. Pertamakali adalah HP super canggih dengan JARVIS terprogram disana, bersama note mengatakan itu HP teknologi baru yang belum masuk pasar dan ia seharusnya bersyukur mengenal orang dermawan macam Tony.

Saat ia membahas HP itu dengan Natasha, wanita itu bilang jika semua Avengers mendapatkan barang yang sama dan memberinya saran untuk menerimanya saja karena percuma menolaknya karena Tony keras kepala. Ia juga memperingatkan, itu tidak akan jadi barang terakhir yang tertinggal di mejanya. Saat ia bertanya bagaimana caranya mengakhiri perhatian tidak perlu itu? Wanita itu cuma menjawab sambil menyeringai, "berhenti membuatnya tertarik padamu." Dan bagaimana caranya? Natasha mengerdikan bahu, "berhenti jadi dirimu?"

Well, berhenti jadi dirinya jelas bukan pilihan. Jadi, mungkin ia akan menikmati dulu perhatian itu sampai Tony bosan.

Tidak berakhir disana, kapten Amerika juga bersikap seperti teman lama dengannya. Saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, ia akan menyapanya duluan. Padahal Stiles sudah berlagak pura-pura tidak kenal. Sikap sang kapten membuat pandangan heran dan penasaran dari koleganya. Ia merasa Avengers selalu ada di sekitarnya. Tak jarang Steve juga ikut makan siang bersamanya di kantin SHIELD Tower. Lalu, tak lama disusul oleh Natasha dan Chil.

Biasanya ia makan sendiri atau dengan agen Meredith. Tidak banyak orang yang dikenalnya karena Stiles masih baru. Juga karena pekerjaannya sering dianggap hanya sekedar 'paper push'. Jenis pekerjaan yang membuatmu tidak keren dan di-cap kutu buku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mejanya berubah jadi meja anak populer. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri sementara ia makan bersama superhero. Stiles berusaha keras untuk tidak kencing di celana atau menggelepar seperti ikan mati. Sejak dulu dia fanboy. Jangan kaget jika ia punya koleksi figur kapten Amerika dan poster Hawkeye bersandingan dengan Black Widow di kamar lamanya. Bahkan ia punya sabuk menyala bersimbol Iron Man—jangan pernah bilang Tony.

Clint Barton bertingkah tidak lebih baik. Dengan kemampuan ninjanya, ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di pojok ruangan atau suaranya lebih dulu muncul sebelum tubuhnya. Seandainya saja Stiles tidak terbiasa dengan anti-privasi Derek Hale, ia yakin sudah jantungan saat pertamakali menemukannya berdiri disampingnya saat ia sedang sibuk menerjemahkan artefak kuno—mengintip pekerjaannya dari balik punggungnya, membuat Stiles hampir membentur kepalanya saat ia bergerak mundur. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengenal personal space. Jika Stiles tidak tahu ia seorang assassin terbaik SHIELD, ia sudah mengiranya seorang stalker. Seperti saat Stiles kehilangan kunci jeep-nya, tiba-tiba Barton disana sambil menyodorkan kunci. Atau saat ia sangat menginginkan milkshake dari cafe baru di depan gedung SHIELD, tapi malas mengantri, tak lama kemudian milkshake cokelatnya sudah ada di atas meja. Atau seperti sekarang, Clint sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya, di kamarnya, sambil entah melakukan apa dengan panahnya. Melihat dia tidak sedang mengarahkan senjatanya pada Stiles, ia pikir pria itu tidak berniat membunuhnya. Toh, jika pria itu memang berniat membunuhnya, Stiles sudah tidak bangun sekarang.

"Oh, my god!" Stiles menarik selimutnya sampai ke dagu, "personal space, dude!" Clint hanya menaikkan alis sambil memperhatikannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" serunya.

"Aku bertugas mengantarmu menemui agen Coulson. Kau punya waktu 30 menit untuk mandi dan ganti baju," katanya sambil memberikan seragam yang masih dibungkus plastik.

"Itu bukan seragamku."

"Ini seragam barumu."

"Dan aku memakainya karena?"

"Kau akan tahu saat kita tiba di kantor Coulson. Sekarang kau hanya punya waktu 27 menit."

Stiles segera melompat dan mengambil perlengkapan mandinya. Pipinya merona saat tersadar sedang berdiri di depan Hawkeye hanya dengan kaos kebesaran yang jatuh hingga paha dengan garis leher lebar yang membuat sisi bahunya terekspose. Ia bersyukur masih memakai kaos ini, karena biasanya ia tidur telanjang. Saat berbalik, ia menemukan tempat Clint semula berdiri sudah kosong. Stiles bernapas lega karena lukanya tidak terlihat.

Seragamnya berwarna hijau tua hampir hitam seperti seragam yang biasa dikenakan agen Meredith. Ia terkejut saat melihat Level (9) di dadanya. Level yang lebih tinggi dari Avengers karena ia tahu agen Barton Level (8). Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Stiles membubuhkan make up tipis untuk menutupi wajah stressnya. Ia tidak mendapat mimpi indah semalam. Tapi sedikit perona disana sini dan lips gloss pink membantunya mengembalikan warna di wajahnya. Ia mendesah, menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan dengan jari sebelum menghadapi apapun di luar sana.

Clint menunggunya sambil bersedekap di depan pintu. "Kau tahu seragam ini punya level 9?"

Ia menaikkan alis.

"Kau punya level 8, dan tidak ada Spesialis yang berlevel 9."

"Congratulation?"

Stiles memutar bola matanya, "Tidak ada spesialis yang ingin mendapat level diatas 3 karena tingkat stress yang tinggi. Kenapa aku mendapat Level 9?" ia mencebik, membuat sudut bibir Clint terangkat.

Tanpa sempat bereaksi, Clint menangkup dagunya dan menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibirnya. "Bibirmu berdarah lagi. Kau punya kebiasaan menggigitnya saat kau gugup." Sejak kapan Hawkeye memperhatikan kebiasaannya! Stiles menjilat bibirnya dan selama sedetik ia bersumpah melihat pandangan Clint menggelap. "Aku beri bocoran," kata Clint, "Agen Coulson sangat kagum dengan kemampuanmu. Dan biasanya, jika kau menarik perhatian Coulson, kau juga menarik perhatian Fury. Itu berarti ia akan mempertahankanmu di Helicarrier."

"Mengapa aku merasa mendapat perhatian dari dua orang itu malah berbahaya?" gumam Stiles.

Sedan hitam sudah menunggu mereka di depan gedung SHIELD. Agen Coulson tampak seperti terakhirkali dilihatnya; masih dengan jas hitam mahal, rambut klimis membalik-balik berkas, membacanya dengan cepat. Clit mengambil alih kemudi, sementara Stiles duduk di samping Coulson, menunggu dengan gugup. "Sir... " pria itu memberi isyarat tunggu dengan telunjuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masih sambil membaca, ia berkata, "Intern Stilinski. Kau punya pengetahuan yang cukup menarik dibidang Supranatural. " _Well_ , akhirnya Stiles tahu apa yang dibacanya. "Bisa dibilang, perkembangan divisi riset jadi sangat signifikan sejak kau masuk." Bagaimana tidak, sebagian besar pengetahuan yang ia miliki adalah pengalaman pribadi.

Akhirnya pria itu mendongak, "Mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja bersamaku sebagai penasehat urusan supranatural. SHIELD berencana membuat tim khusus untuk menangani tingginya masalah supranatural yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Ia menatap Stiles, "Dan karena sebagian besar misi akan melibatkan Avengers, kau dipromosikan menjadi Level 9. Sebagai agen dengan Level otoritas lebih tinggi dari pada Avengers, kuharap kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengendalikan para superhero jika mereka lepas kendali."

Stiles menelan ludah. "Superhero lepas kendali, sir? Dengan segala hormat, sir. Aku hanya kumpulan tulang dan daging yang bisa remuk jika terkena palu Thor. Aku dan palu itu, sebaiknya kami berjauhan, atau laser atau anak panah," Stiles menambahkan dengan muka gelap, "Terutama Hulk." Stiles menyengir, "Walaupun tidak kupungkiri aku salah satu penggemarnya ketika dia tidak sedang menjadi makhluk hijau, besar... dan buas."

"Well, memang keberadaan The Avengers sendiri masih banyak menimbulkan pertentangan dan mereka memang orang-orang yang... berbahaya." 'Berbahaya', itu terlalu menyepelekan. "Tapi, kami sedang mengembangkan... kerjasama tim. Ku harapkan kedepannya jumlah kerusakan yang dihasilkan mereka bisa diminimalisir."

"Kau yakin ingin menempatkan _aku_ di tim _ini, sir_?"

"Well, hanya ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Avengers, atau paling tidak, menarik perhatianku dan Fury." Stiles menelan ludah. "Lagi pula, jika aku tidak melakukan ini, para Avengers akan terus menggangguku." Ia tersenyum, dengan tipe senyum 'aku tahu apa yang tidak kau ketahui, senyum', "Lagi pula, dengan latihan bersama Avengers, kemampuan bertarungmu akan meningkat secara signifikan. Aku yakin Natasha atau Clint dengan senang hati melatihmu." God... dilatih dua assassin paling berbahaya di SHIELD?! "Selamat datang di Level 9, mr Stilinski. Mulai sekarang kau dipindahkan ke Helicarrie sebagai penasehat bagian supranatural."

Oh, god... "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kau akan membawaku kemana, sir? jika jawabannya bukan confidental, tentu saja."

Coulson tersenyum, dengan tipe senyum 'aku tahu apa yang tidak kau ketahui, senyum' lagi. "Tentu kita akan merayakan promosimu, agen Stilinski." Stiles menatapnya curiga. Tidak pernah ada yang sederhana menyangkut pria ini. Ia tidak yakin dirinya akan berakhir baik-baik saja bersama orang-orang ini, walaupun hanya sekedar pesta kecil.

Stiles sudah menebak ia tidak akan dibawa ke Helicarrier, terutama saat mereka tidak dijemput dengan Quinjet. Tapi seharusnya ia bisa menebak ia akan dibawa ke Stark Tower.

"Congratulation, Spesialis Stiles," Tony menunjuk, "atau sekarang agent Stiles Stilinski. Akhirnya kau tidak perlu selalu membenarkan panggilanmu, huh?" pria itu menyambut mereka di lobi dan mengantar mereka ke lift.

Stiles mencebik dan melirik kesal pada Coulson, "Kau bilang mau merayakan promosiku, sir? Kenapa ada orang ini disini?"

Tony menaruh tangannya di dada, "Kau melukai hatiku, Stiles. Tentu saja kami juga ingin merayakan promosimu, terlebih sekarang kita patner."

"Kami?" pintu lift terbuka dan ia melihat Avangers, termasuk Thor dan Hulk duduk bar. Natasha menghampiri mereka dengan nampan penuh makanan, diikuti dengan Dr Banner.

Tony menepuk tangannya, "Kalian belum saling bertemu, kan? Dr Banner, biar kuperkenalkan padamu, agent Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, Dr Banner."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu, agent Stilinski."

"Stiles, please. Senang bertemu dengan anda, dr. Aku sangat kagum dengan penelitian Tumbukan anti-elektron anda."

Ia tampak terkejut, "Trims."

Natasha berkata bingung, "Bukankah kau seharusnya mahasiswa Sosiologi-Antropologi?"

"Dengan minor Folklore," sahut Clit yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Natasha dan senyum mencurigakan dari Coulson.

"Dan Technology & Engine," sahut Tony.

"Well, tidak menghentikanku untuk membaca hal bagus," Stiles mengerdikkan bahu.

"Kenapa kau tampak lebih senang bertemu dengannya dibandingkan denganku?" Tony cemberut.

Stiles menghela napas dan memutuskan lebih baik menikmati sarapan terlambatnya. Paling tidak, disini ada ayam goreng. Ini bukan pertamakalinya mereka makan bersama; saat Naga Timur itu menghancurkan kota, Tony membawa mereka makan di Kebab langganannya. Tapi saat itu tidak ada pelanggan lain yang makan disana selain mereka. Siapa lagi selain orang gila dan para Avengers yang makan Kebab di tengah kekacauan?

Ia berharap bisa segera kembali ke kantor dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai ia sadar, ia tidak lagi bekerja disana. Ia bahkan tidak yakin masih punya kantor. Ia cemas dengan data penelitiannya dan banyak artefak yang masih belum sempat ia terjemahkan. Mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan Tony untuk mengembalikan aksesnya untuk mendapatkan file-file itu. "Ukh... aku menyukai pekerjaan lamaku," gerutunya diantara tumpukan tulang ayam.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya tidak menunjukkan pengetahuan yang tidak diketahui Tony," sahut Natasha. "Dia tidak berhenti mengganggu Coulson sebelum pria itu memberikanmu padanya."

"Aku bukan peliharaan..." erangnya.

"Tapi kukira kau akan senang mendapatkan benda ini," Tony melompat mengambil tablet dan menekan-nekan benda itu dengan cepat sebelum menyodorkannya pada Stiles. Hologram mulai muncul saat Tab itu berada ditangannya. File-file bermunculan, "wow..." Stiles menggeser, menekan dan membaca semua teks yang ada disana, "Kau memindahkan semua database ke tempat ini?" Stiles memandangnya tidak percaya, "Bukankah ini programku?"

"Well, aku hanya menambahkannya disana-sini dan sedikit sentuhan JARVIS. Lebih efisien, fleksibel dan mini."

"Wow..." ia memandang Coulson, "Apa SHIELD tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Apa kau selalu menempatkan SHIELD teratas dalam daftarmu," gerutu Tony.

"Tentu. Mr Stark mengembangkan program ini dibawah SHIELD."

"Bagus." Tonny memutar bola matanya. Stiles kira ia tidak akan menemukan orang yang lebih ahli dibandingkan Derek dalam urusan memutar bola mata, rupanya ia salah.

Stiles mengobrol banyak tentang penelitian dr Banner dan fashion dengan Natasha (cukup mengejutkan), bahkan mereka berencana belanja bersama (Tony ikut campur dengan iming-iming kartu kreditnya—dia selalu tidak ingin ditinggalkan). Thor juga banyak bercerita soal Nagini (nama yang diberikan untuk Naga Timur) dan sarang barunya di bukit paling tinggi di Asgard. Sebuah bukit dekat laut dengan sumber daya tanpa batas, hingga Nagini bisa berburu semaunya. Stiles mengira Naga itu sudah tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan laut setelah ditenggelamkan selama 1000 tahun. Tapi Naga Timur tetaplah Naga Timur. Mereka selalu hidup dekat lautan karena itu ada masa-masa dimana mereka dipanggil Penguasa Laut.

Stiles tidak menyangka ia akan berada dalam suasana hangat macam ini lagi. Sejak lama, keluarganya hanyalah ia, ayahnya dan Scott. Tapi segalanya tidak sama tanpa ibunya. Ayahnya tidak pernah sama lagi. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar tertawa bahagia dan selalu menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas. Lalu Scott digigit oleh Peter dan Derek membentuk Pack. Tapi, disanapun ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa damai. Kondisi Pack tidak pernah stabil untuk membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah. Mereka selalu berjuang bertahan hidup dari musuh. Apalagi semenjak Nameton melemah, menjadi magnet kekacauan.

Tentu ada saat-saat membahagiakan saat mereka bersama. Tapi lukanya terlalu dalam untuk mengingat saat membahagiakan itu. Mungkin benar jika nameton memberikan kegelapan dihatinya. Ia bukan Stiles yang sama lagi sejak ritual pengorbanan. Bah, ia bahkan tidak sama lagi jauh sebelum itu; sejak ibunya meninggal dan ia harus mengambil kendali pada usia muda. Ia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi sejak berumur 9 tahun.

Stiles tahu tentang kelemahan semenjak ia melihat ayahnya tenggelam dalam alkohol. Tapi ia dari kelemahan juga muncul keberanian. Mungkin ia orang yang paling memahami arti dari lemah. Karena itu ia menolak tawaran Peter menjadikannya Werewolf, bungkam ketika ia disiksa oleh Gerald Argent dan hanya berbekal tongkat baseball saat melawan Alpha Pack. Ia tidak pernah ingin lebih dari pada dirinya, karena ia tahu dengan kelemahannya, ia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain.

Tetap menjadi manusia membantunya mengingat sakitnya terluka, dan itu membantunya mengingat bahwa orang yang paling lemah juga sama berharganya dengan Werewolf, superhero ataupun dewa.

Stiles memandang palu yang tergeletak di lantai di dekat kaki Thor, dan tanpa berpikir mengambilnya. Stiles sempat membaca file tentang 'Mjolnir' tentang kemampuannya merubah petir. Tiba-tiba, suasana berubah hening. Saat ia mendongak, semua orang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa?"

"Kau mengangkatnya," kata Natasha.

"Uh..." Stiles meletakkannya di meja. "Apa aku seharusnya tidak bisa mengangkatnya?"

"Kau orang yang layak, teman kecilku. Aku semakin menghormatimu." Uh... seorang dewa menghormatinya.

Tony berceletuk, "kau! Apa kau benar-benar manusia?"

xxxxxxx

Sekalipun ia bekerja bersama Avengers, tapi karena pekerjaannya lebih dari sekedar mengasuh mereka, Stiles punya kantor dan kamar di Helicarrier. Secara resmi ia bekerja disana, tapi waktunya lebih banyak dilakukan di Strak Tower karena pria itu tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Seperti sekarang, pria itu memintanya membantunya mengawasi reaktor sementara ia sedang melakukan uji energi.

"Stiles," Clint keluar dari lift sambil membawa tas yang ditebaknya berisi perlengkapan perang. Stiles mengerjap. "Ini waktunya latihan."

"Huh, oh, benar. Tony, aku harus pergi."

"Stiles! Teganya kau mengabaikan anak kita!"

"Itu hanya reaktor, jangan bodoh," kata Stiles sambil mengabaikan Tony sama sekali dan malah berlari mengikuti Clint.

Mereka turun ke baseman, tempat latihan yang dirancang oleh Tony. Karena ia sudah memakai seragam, Stiles tidak repot-repot ganti dan segera melakukan pemanasan. Ia tidak buruk dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, walau ia tidak pernah terlalu serius belajar. Tidak ada agen yang pernah melihatnya bertarung serius.

Clint berdiri di ring dengan tubuh berototnya, memberinya isyarat untuk memulai duluan. Jadi dia ingin menguji kemampuannya? Boleh saja. Stiles mengambil kuda-kuda dan mulai menyerang. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak lincah dengan serangan pada titik-titik rawan. Ia memang sekedar Spesialis, tapi dia bukan bocah ingusan mengenai pertarungan jalanan. Clint terkejut mengetahui cara bertarungnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih banyak baku hantam dibanding Spesialis manapun. Darahnya berdesir saat tubuhnya mulai mengingat pertarungan-pertarungannya di masa lalu. Dan hantaman di dagu membuat Clint mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria itu menatapnya tak percaya, lalu tiba-tiba postur tubuhnya berubah. Stiles kini tahu ia serius, dan bila Stiles tidak serius, ia bisa mati. Ini tidak seperti pertarungan dengan sesama intern atau agen junior. Tapi Stiles sudah pernah satu lawan satu menghadapi werewolf, dan ia punya spark. Werewolf jauh lebih cepat dan berbahaya dibandingkan manusia. Jika Stiles sampai tertangkap, dalam hitungan detik cakarnya bisa langsung menancap. Ia membayangkan Clint sebagai werewolf dan mulai bergerak cepat dan mematikan untuk menghentikannya.

Ketika kaki mereka saling berkait dan separuh tubuh Stiles menindih Clint, jika pria itu adalah werewolf ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melemparkan wolfsbane. Jadi, Stiles cuma mengepalkan tinjunya di depan muka Clint dan menyeringai. Pria itu tiba-tiba mengait lengannya dan melemparkannya ke bawah tubuhnya, menahannya dengan seluruh bobot. Bibir mereka hanya se inci, Stiles bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. "Ok," ia menelan ludah, berdoa supaya boner-nya tidak ketahuan. Untunglah Clint tidak punya indera werewolf, jika tidak, ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan untuk berdalih lagi. "Ok," katanya lagi. "Kau menang."

Clint melompat berdiri seperti kucing dan menarik lengannya, membuat Stiles terjungkal ke depan dan jatuh menimpa dada Clint. Pria itu memeganginya, tapi tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Telapaknya menyapu sepanjang tulang belakangnya dan berhenti di bawah pinggang. "Ehem."

Seketika mereka berpisah. Tony berdiri bersedekap sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, "Itu tadi pertarungan yang sangat hebat, gantleman... dan juga sangat sensual." Ia bisa merasakan pipinya panas.

"Get lost, Stark," seru Clint. Ia beralih pada Stiles, "Tapi Stark benar. Itu tadi gaya bertarung yang mengesankan. Aku heran mengapa mereka tidak pernah menempatkanmu sebagai agen?"

"Aku juga penasaran," sahut Coulson yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Natasha. Entah sejak kapan mereka disana.

"Uh... karena aku tidak pernah serius?"

Clint mengerjap, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa?"

"Uh... aku tidak pernah ingin jadi agen lapangan."

"Dengan potensi seperti itu sayang sekali jika tidak diasah," sahut Natasha. "Itu bukan kemampuan amatir. Kau sudah sering bertarung."

Stiles mengerdikkan bahu, "Pernah ikut club saat SMA."

"Bohong," sahut Tony. "Aku sudah memeriksa berkasmu. Di Beacon Hill tidak ada tempat latihan beladiri selain judo dan gaya bertarungmu bukan judo. Itu perkelahian jalanan."

"Baiklah... sisa masa remaja liar?"

"Itu lebih bisa diterima."

Stiles memutar bola matanya.

"Well, latihan bisa ditunda," Coulson melakukan senyum 'itu' lagi. "Kita ada kasus, agent."


	5. just an agent and Unicorn

The Story and Characters not belong to me.

Chapter 5

X

X

X

Stiles masih menyembuhkan diri dari kerasukan Nogitsune. Ia tahu penyembuhannya tidak akan pernah selesai dan dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya untuk menyeimbangkan Spark dan Shadow dalam hatinya. Ia sadar Scott juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama. Tapi berbeda dengan kegelapannya, kegelapan Scott berkaitan dengan kekuatannya sebagai Alpha. Ia hanya butuh anchor yang kuat seperti pack dan beta yang dimilikinya. Ia akan baik-baik saja selama ia bisa menjaga emosi.

Sedangkan kegelapan Stiles jauh berbeda, ia berkaitan dengan duka. Ketidakmampuannya mencegah orang-orang yang disayanginya mati membuat kegelapannya jauh lebih berbahaya. Ia bisa tenggelam di dalamnya setiap kali ia terselip, setiap kali ia membiarkan rasa dukanya menang. Deaton mengajarinya menjadi anchor bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia sempat menang, ia sempat kalah dan ia sudah melewati masa terburuknya.

Mempelajari sihir banyak membantunya, memperkuat Spark dalam dirinya sehingga ia memperoleh cahaya yang cukup untuk menahan kegelapannya. Tapi semakin besar cahaya, makin kuat pula bayangan. Deaton memperingatkannya untuk segera mencari anchor yang lebih kuat. Sesuatu yang bisa menariknya jika ia ternggelam terlalu dalam dan tidak mampu menolong dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak punya siapapun. Jauh sebelum Nogitsune, jauh sebelum Alpha Pack, ia sudah sendirian. Hanya belum menyadarinya.

Stiles terus dihantui mimpi buruk. Biasanya ia tidak terlalu cemas seburuk apapun mimpi buruk itu, karena biasanya ia hanya akan terbangun sendirian dalam teriakannya dan tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Suara Byon dan Erica memanggil-manggilnya, meneriakkan kekecewaan mengapa ia tidak menyelamatkan mereka, mengapa ia membiarkan mereka mati. Paling buruk adalah ibunya. Ia akan memanggil namanya dengan lembut, mengatakan padanya tidak ada yang menginginkan Stiles kecuali ibunya. Bahwa sia-sia ia hidup karena ia membawa malapetaka bagi orang disekitarnya. Ibunya akan berteriak marah ketika ia menolak pergi. Menyebut namanya dengan kebencian seakan itu satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan. Berkali-kali dalam terlinganya, "STILES, STILES STILES,

...les! Stiles!"

Stiles membuka matanya. Ia mencengkeram lengan Clint sementara tangannya yang lain melayang mencabut pisau yang ia sembunyikan di sepatu bootnya sebelum menyapukan pandangan, mencari ancaman. Semua orang membeku melihatnya. Stiles menurunkan pisaunya dan merona. "Maaf."

"Itu sungguh refleks yang mengagumkan, Stiles," sahut Tony. "Mengingatkanku pada seorang teman lama di militer yang terkena PTSD setelah pulang dari Afganistan. Ia punya kebiasaan yang sama; menyembunyikan pisau dibawah bantal atau mengacungkan pistol pada setiap orang yang mengagetkannya."

Stiles berdehem, beringsut menjauh dari Clint. "Uh, berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Kurang dari satu jam," Clint masih punya kerutan di dahinya, tapi berdiri dan duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Apa itu sering terjadi?" tanya Natasha dengan nada cemas.

"Uh... tidak?" ia yakin semuanya tidak percaya. Stiles berusaha menghindari bertatapan dengan yang lain.

Mereka kini sedang berada di Quinjet, menuju ke Helicarrier. Setelah semalaman Stiles begadang memecahkan kasus yang dibawa Coulson. Pria itu punya setumpuk berkas kepolisian tentang lebih dari seribu korban dari seluruh penjuru Amerika, tidak mengejutkan juga di Beacon Hill. Jumlahnya bahkan lebih tinggi dibadingkan jumlah korban di New York saat serangan Alien. Mengirimkan alaram pada firasatnya jika kasus ini bukan kasus normal.

Diantara semua korban, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah Sarah Chevalier, Jean dan Dean Fortier. Chevalier dan Fortier adalah nama keluarga Hunter. Chevalier adalah salah satu keluarga Hunter tertua di Prancis, dan juga nama gadis Victoria Argent. Jika hunter terlibat, kemungkinan besar ini memang berhubungan dengan supranatural.

Setelah meminta Coulson mengumpulkan semua berkas kepolisian, Stiles berhasil mengungkap tiga hal; pertama, mereka semua (kecuali Hunters) adalah perawan. Kedua, tidak ada kecocokan selain diameter luka, kedalaman dan kontur ketika senjata itu menembus daging. Stiles melakukan eliminasi berdasarkan daftar senjata milik SHIELD dan hasilnya nihil. Maka, dengan bantuan Tony (juga teknologi hologram dan Jarvis), Stiles menemukan bahwa senjata itu adalah tanduk. Benar, tanduk, sama seperti yang dimiliki badak. Hanya lebih besar, beracun dan berbahaya. Tidak ada jejak di crime scane menegaskan jika makhluk itu memang supranatural.

Ketiga, makhluk itu hanya menyerang di sekitar hutan. Jadi, mereka bisa menetapkan tempat perburuan. Keempat, sasaran mereka berikutnya adalah Forks. Alasannya? Apalagi jika bukan tempat itu selalu menarik perhatian supranatural seperti Vampir? (bercanda! well, ini bukan Twilight. Jika disana benar-benar ada Vampire, Stiles yakin mereka tidak berkelap-kelip. Ia sudah pernah bertemu vampires dan mereka lebih mirip yang ada di film Dracula). Tapi tidak, alasannya sebenarnya adalah Forks merupakan satu-satunya tempat berhutan diseluruh Amerika yang belum ditandai titik merah oleh Coulson.

Stiles menghabiskan tiga hari tiga malam tenggelam dalam tumpukan dokumen untuk mengetahui makhluk apa sebenarnya yang menyerang mereka sementara The Avengers dengan bahagia melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Well, kecuali Clint yang mengantung terbalik di pojok ruangan, memperhatikannya. Ia mengorek file terjemahan bestiary keluarga Argent, yang selalu membuatnya mimpi buruk; rasa sakit kehilangan Allison masih terasa baru baginya.

Stiles paling benci dengan kasus yang melibatkan perawan. Itu mengingatkannya pada Heather dengan cara terburuk. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari pada ritual pengorbanan perawan dan Unicorn. Yep, Unicorn. Musuh mereka kali ini adalah Unicorn. Hampir tidak ada yang mempercayainya, apalagi Steve yang mendapat pengetahuan budaya pop hanya dari Disney. Stiles jelas harus menambah daftarnya. Seandainya saja Unicorn seindah gambaran Disney, sayangnya tidak. Unicorn yang asli jauh lebih buas, doyan darah perawan, dan sangat sulit mati. The Avengers memutuskan Unicorn bukan binatang favorit Stiles.

Ia tahu ada Pack Werewolf di Forks, maka ia meminta kontak Emissary Garroway Pack pada Deaton. Stiles yakin The Pack pasti mencium keberadaan orang asing di wilayahnya jika The Avengers dikirim kesana. Jadi, ia menelepon Emissary Garroway Pack, Samuel Wainton, untuk memperingatkan kedatangan agen pemerintahan. Stiles tidak menjelaskan mereka tim Avengers. Ia berharap pria itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bijak, seperti menahan Pack dari berkeliaran di hutan. Mereka seharusnya tahu, menarik perhatian pemerintah berarti buruk.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Stiles ke Helicarrier. Tapi ini pertamakalinya ia dibawa ke ruang komando menemui Nick Fury. Sepanjang koridor, ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para agen yang berpapasan dengannya dan itu membuatnya bingung. Ia mengungkapkannya pada Natasha yang malah juga memberinya tatapan aneh. "Tentu saja, kan? Kau adalah agen termuda dalam sejarah yang mencapai Level 9 dan ditugaskan bersama Avengers." Stiles menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tidak ada yang bilang padaku! Bukankah seharusnya ada perayaan atau sesuatu?"

"Kukira kita sudah merayakannya di Stark?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang mengatakan tentang agen level 9 termuda dalam sejarah padaku! Dan aku bahkan tidak menyentuh wine milik Tony!" rengeknya.

"Uh... aku pikir Tony mau membuat perayaan lagi jika kau meminta," usulnya.

Stiles memutar bola matanya, "Lupakan saja perkataanku."

Stiles sering membayangkan bagaimana ruang komando Helicarrier. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan semegah ini dan penuh paneh hologram. Di tengah ruangan Nick Fury memberikan komando dengan jubah hitam khasnya dan... well, satu mata. Tampang dan namanya mengingatkannya pada werewolf; Fury—Furry. Ia tidak sadar mengatakan itu secara lantang yang membuat mata semua agen terarah padanya dan satu alis Fury yang terangkat.

"Dia, orang yang kau maksud Phil? Genim Stilinski, benar?" kata pria yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagunya.

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat, sir. Aku lebih memilih dipanggil Stiles."

"Stiles? Kependekan dari Stilinski."

"Semua orang memanggilku Stiles, sir."

"Hem... aku sudah mendengar rencanamu, Stiles. Aku harap kau berhasil, son."

Dengan begitu ia berdiri disamping Phil bersama para agen lain, sementara para Avengers dikirim ke dalam misi. Layar menunjukkan aksi superheros. HOLY SHIT!

Sinar Gama milik Dr Banner telah berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Unicorn. Tak lama, layar raksasa di depannya memperlihatkan hutan melihat dari camera satelit para agen sedang bertarung melawan semacam monster-kuda raksasa. Monster kuda raksasa alias Unicorn itu bergerak sangat cepat, hampir tidak manusiawi—ow—hewani atau apapun itu.

Beda dalam cerita disney, Unicorn yang asli tidaklah secantik dan seramah acara tv. Tidak ada keterangan bagaimana cara membunuh Unicorn. Tapi sekarang, jelas ia tidak bisa dibunuh dengan peluru, pisau atau senjata laser bahkan buatan orang sejenius Tony Stank. Otaknya berpikir cepat mencari solusi.

"Apa warna tanduknya?" tanyanya dengan suara ragu yang dibalas dengan sikap acuh Fury dan Coulson dan desisan diam dari agen lainnya. Saat Unicorn-satan itu menyeruduk Barton hingga membuatnya terpental menghantam pohon dan tidak bergerak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk itu sampai akhirnya ia puas menghancurkan Avengers lalu kabur seperti asap di telan angin.

"Apa warna tanduknya!?" _serius, apa kalian mau membiarkan mereka mati?_ Seruan kerasnya membuat Fury berbalik. Saat agen lain berusaha membungkamnya, Fury mengangkat tangan.

"Agen Stiles?"

"Apa warna tanduknya, sir?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Sepenting kenyataan kau tidak bisa membunuh Unicorn dengan pistol, panah manusia super atau palu dewa."

"Bagaimana dengan laser?" suara Tony Stark terdengar.

Ia memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah mencobanya. Tanduknya berwarna apa, Iron Man?"

"Hm... hitam kurasa. Tidak begitu jelas dengan darah barton dan dia bergerak sangat cepat. Oh shit!" Iron Man melesat menghindar dan melakukan putaran berbahaya di udara.

Hitam. Sudah tidak ada harapan dilakukan penyucian. Tapi itu berarti mereka beruntung karena tanduknya beracun. Satu-satunya cara untuk membunuhnya—"Potong tanduknya dan tusukkan itu ke tubuhnya."

"Ada cara lain? kurasa cukup sulit memegang hewan fantasi ini alih-alih memotong tanduknya."

"Thor bisa membuatnya tersambar petir, itu akan memperlambatnya." Dalam hitungan detik para Avengers mengikuti sarannya. Hulk memegang kuat-kuat hewan itu sementara Iron Man mematahkannya dengan laser dan Kapten Amerika menusukkan benda itu kuat-kuat ke tubuhnya. Seketika ledakan cahaya membuat layar kacau dan suara elektronik berdenging. Bahkan Fury harus melepaskan headset slash bluetooth-nya. Beberapa menit hanya terjadi keheningan, sampai radio komunikasi tiba-tiba bersuara, "bos."

"Stark. Situasi?"

"Clear, bos. Tapi Barton."

"Segera bawa kembali ke markas—"

"Jangan—" semua orang memandang ke arah Stiles. Ia menelan ludah. " _Well_..." pada Fury ia berkata, "Ia tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara biasa, sir." Hanya darah Unicorn dan... Stiles merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sekantong plastik Wolfsbane, sisa kebiasaan lama yang belum hilang. Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga. Fury menatap benda ditangannya dengan curiga dan mengangguk.

Coulson segera mengambil alih, mengangguk ke arahnya agar mengikutinya. Ia menyahut gelas kertas di atas meja. Para agen membelah, memberikan mereka jalan, dan ia merasakan pipinya merona atas tatapan dan bisikan tertuju padanya.

Kapten Amerika menyambutnya dengan muka cemas, "Agen Stiles?"

"Kau bisa menolongnya?" tanya Stark. "Dia tidak bernapas. Aku sudah memberinya CPR, tapi..."

Stiles berjalan ke arah mayat Unicorn yang masih tergeletak disana. Meraih pisau yang ia sembunyikannya di balik boot dan menyayat dagingnya untuk mengumpulkan darah ke gelas kertas. "Wow, wow apa yang kau lakukan, boy!" seru Tony.

Tanpa memperdulikannya, Stiles meraih Wolfsbane dan mencampurkannya ke dalam gelas. Terdengar suara mendesis saat kedua unsur itu menyatu, dan anehnya gabungan dari dua benda menjijikkan ini menciptakan wangi lembut yang memabukkan. Ia menempelkan gelas itu dibibir Barton sementara Black Widow membantu menyangga kepalanya. satu tegukan, dua tegukan, hingga habis.

Stiles berdiri diam menunggu, berusaha menjangkau ke balik alam bawah sadar Barton, berusaha menemukan racun dan penawarnya dan merasakan kedua unsur itu saling mengambil kendali. Tiba-tiba tubuh Barton kejang hebat dan ia memuntahkan cairan hitam. Yieks.

"Ukh... kepalaku terasa habis dipukul palu Thor."

"Kau sudah mati jika seperti itu, temanku," sahut Thor yang turun dari atas pohon. _Well_ , pantas saja Stiles tak melihatnya.

Tatapan Barton tertuju padanya. "Trims."

"Tidak masalah."

Tony menyeringai dan matanya berkilau senang. Ia akan melontarkan komentar saat sebuah suara membuat The Avengers kembali ke posisi siaga. Bahkan Barton menariknya ke belakang dan Clint mengeluarkan pistolnya. Dari kelebatan hutan, keluar seorang pria berambut pirang dengan senyum yang menyentuh matanya. "Aku tidak membawa masalah," katanya tenang. Lalu, matanya mengerjap kearah Stiles. "Selamat datang di wilayah Garroway Pack. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Little Red."


End file.
